Attachment
by Dewi
Summary: Draco/Harry and inspired by a dream. Sorta PWP, pointless fluff at the moment. If continued, I suppose there's a chance for some angst. PG for some swearing.


A/N: ::insert usual disclaimer here:: Harry/Draco of course. I may continue this, I may not. Depends whether the inspiration strikes or not. This was inspired mostly by a dream in the first place (a very strange one, I might add), so I suppose we'll see. :o)

****

Attachment

A peaceful smile crossed Harry's face as the Burrow slowly came into his view. "This is it, love," he whispered to the dog lying next to him. "We're here." 

  
Harry glanced over at said animal as he parked the car and couldn't help but give a small laugh. The white Siberian husky was curled up in a ball on the passengers side and, having just been woken up, his pale gray eyes were glaring at him. He leaned over and gave the dog a scratch behind the ear. "Don't give me that. You would've woken up soon anyway. I know you." As an afterthought, he added with a grin, "Max." 

  
The dog ignored him.

  
Undaunted, Harry climbed out of the car with Max not far behind, and started up the walk to the Burrow. He had not quite reached the front door however, when it opened of it's own accord. A red haired-Weasley by the name of Ron walked out, with a big grin stretched across his face. 

  
Ron pulled Harry into a brotherly hug before pulling away and saying, "Harry, what the bloody hell took you so long?! We've been waiting for hours!"

  
Hermione, who had walked out right behind Ron, slapped him lightly on arm and turned to smile at Harry. "No we haven't. You're right on time." She pulled Harry into a hug as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she let go.   


A whimper caught Hermione's attention and made her look down. "And who is this?" she asked, before squatting down in front of the dog and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  


Harry smiled. "This is Max. I… uh… found him near my apartment with no collar or anything, so I decided to take him in. He's good company." Harry shrugged mentally. It was true enough.  


He was quickly ushered into the house, where all his friends and family were waiting for him. It was July 31st, 2005, and as such, was his 25th birthday. Mrs. Weasley had insisted in giving Harry a proper celebration, as the war had only ended a few months ago and there had been no time to celebrate before. As Harry's was the first birthday to come following the war's end, it was by default the one to be celebrated.  


He received the normal greetings: a death-squeeze from Mrs. Weasley and Sirius in turn, a "Hello son" from Mr. Weasley, a silent nod from Dumbledore, a pat on the back from Remus, and various other shouts (half of them obscene) from his friends and schoolmates. Max huddled in the corner, his eyes never leaving Harry.  


Throughout the night, Ron and Hermione watched Harry very closely. He seemed much more at ease than they had ever seen him. Those who didn't know him well enough would say it was due to the war's end and Voldmort's death. But they knew him better than he knew himself and this was something different. A smile was quick to come to his face. His laugh was heard throughout the day. No… this was something different. 

Hermione also made a note of Max. He never once left Harry's side. Which wasn't very odd in itself as it was a crowded place and he was used to it only being Harry. But what was odd, was that Harry never left Max. At one point Harry was being pulled willingly into a game of quidditch by the twins, when Max pulled on his pant leg and whimpered at him. Harry took one look down at his dog and promptly declined the offer with a half-hearted excuse of being too tired from the drive. He instead watched the game from the ground, sitting and talking with Dumbledore in the shade of a tree. Max was curled up halfway on Harry's lap, drowsy from the steadiness of Harry's petting. Harry seemed thoroughly smitten with the dog.  


After the party had winded down and everyone had left, Harry retreated to the room he had been given temporarily (Charlie's) with Max in tow. He opened the door, watched his dog walk in and then walked in himself.   


Harry had barely closed the door and muttered the locking spell before he was pulled into a hug from behind. He closed his eyes and smiled happily, wrapping his own arms around those across his stomach and leaning back into the man behind him. 

"I'm glad I convinced you to come," Harry whispered drowsily into Draco's ear. Draco made a noise of agreement, but otherwise remained silent. After a few minutes of just standing there, both men untangled themselves from the other, albeit reluctantly, and changed into their nightclothes. Harry and Draco both wore only silk pajama bottoms, green and black respectively.

Harry climbed into the bed with his book and Draco followed suit, lying down next to him with his head on Harry's chest. Harry looked down at Draco's half-closed eyes and frowned slightly.

"It was bad this time, eh?" It wasn't a question.

Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, resulting in his partner's small smile.

"You want to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head and whispered, "Later," before placing a kiss on Harry's chest. Harry nodded and kissed the blond man's forehead.

They'd been sitting quietly in each other's company for barely five minutes when there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice saying, "It's us, Harry." Draco sighed and instantly changed back to his dog form.

Harry, unfazed as he seemingly didn't notice the shift from hair to fur beneath his fingers, waved his wand at the door. It opened to reveal Ron and Hermione.   


Hermione came in and sat at the edge of the bed. Always the blunt one, she asked, "Harry, spill. Who is it?" Harry blinked, genuinely confused.

"Come again?"

Ron made a face from his seat at Charlie's old desk. "Don't try and pull a fast one on us now. We're on to you."

Having finally caught on to what they were trying to find out, Harry tried to look innocent. "I honestly haven't a clue what you're talking about," he said while absently petting Max and not meeting their eyes.

"It's your partner you're always talking about, isn't it." Hermione took one look at Harry's face and she bounced off the bed triumphantly. "It _is! _I _knew_ it!" She failed to notice Max's curious expression directed at Harry. 

Ron grinned, just as smug as Hermione. "Well, Harry, who is it? You can tell us. After Colin and Justin, we've learned not to be shocked at all." They failed once again to see Max relax against Harry, content that they didn't know.

Harry shook his head. "No. No, I can't and you two well know it."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before she responded. "_Damnit, _the sneaky bastard's right."

"What? What do you mean, he's right?!" Ron looked between the two. 

Hermione's face twisted into a wry grin. "As an Unspeakable, you aren't allowed to 'out' one another, per say, without permission. It's a personal safety precaution. As his partner hasn't given Harry the okay," she paused until Harry gave his nod of confirmation, "he is unable to tell us without risking dismissal."

Max, however, was having none of this. He stood up on the bed and licked Harry on the ear. Harry blinked. So Max did it again. Harry shook his head. "No love. Not now," he said to Ron and Hermione's weird looks.

But Max was insistent, so Harry finally relented with a sigh. He turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, how much do you know about Unspeakables?"

"Harry, if you're trying to change the subject, it's not going to work."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not. Just answer the question."

She gave him a look that said she was unconvinced, but decided to humor him. "Well I know quite a bit I suppose. For not actually being in that department, I mean." He waved his hand as if telling her to continue. "Well, you have to train for three and a half years. It goes far beyond the training of Aurors due to several tasks that must be completed during those years including, but not limited to, resisting two of three Unforgivables, successfully completing a Polyjuice potion and an Animagus transform...." She swallowed suddenly, staring unblinking at Max, "-ation." She turned on Harry, "You mean...?"

Ron, having followed Hermione's stare, jumped out of his seat, "For fuck's sake, Harry! You could have said _something." _

Harry sighed. "No, I couldn't. We've already been over this."

"Okay, fine. But, Harry, who _is_ he? I mean, the only person I know who has that coloring is...." She swallowed again. "Oh god." 

Suddenly where there was a dog on Harry's chest before, there was a Malfoy. Draco nodded tiredly at Hermione. "Draco Malfoy, at your service." He glanced between her and Ron, both of whom had expressions comical enough for him to muster a grin. "You know, we were having a nice quiet moment before you two showed up." 

Ron regained his speaking abilities first. Unfortunately. "_Malfoy, _Harry?! Have you lost your _fucking mind? _He's an insufferable arsehole! How the fuck do you _work_ with him, let alone _fu--"_ Harry cringed.

He was cut off by Hermione's well-timed hand over his mouth. She shoved Ron out of the room and held the knob so he couldn't get in. The banging on the door said that it wasn't due to lack of trying. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And you married _him?"_

Hermione blushed and made a face. "Shush." She turned her concerned gaze to Harry. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She glanced suspiciously at Draco.

"Couldn't be more sure if I tried, Hermione-love," Harry said as he kissed the top of Draco's head.

Hermione nodded. "I'll see what I can do with," a loud bang on the door made her pause and make a face, "Big Foot." She quickly slide out the door and was gone.

Draco looked up at the pair emerald green eyes above him before he wrapped himself around Harry's chest once more. "That went well." 

Harry snorted and went back to his book and absently stroking Draco's hair.


End file.
